kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Statistikat e Real Madrid C.F.
Real Madrid C.F. është një klub futbollistik spanjoll i cilli është cilësuar si klubi i shekullit XX (njëzetë) nga FIFA. Kjo faqe shpjegon statistikat dhe rekordet e klubit madrilen në histori, garimin në La Liga dhe Europë. Në Përgjithësi Sezonet e fundit Statistika në La Liga *Sezone në La Liga: 78 (të gjitha) *Pozicioni më i mirë në La Liga: I pari (31 herë) *Kampion i La Liga-s disa herë rrjesht: 5''' (dy herë nga 5 sezone rrjesht 1961–65 dhe 1986–90) *Pozicioni më i keq La Liga: '''I njëmbëdhjeti (1947–48) *Më shumë gola të shënuar në një ndeshje: RM 11 - Elche 2 (1959–60) *Më shumë gola të pësuar(pranuar) në një ndeshje: Espanyol 8 - RM 1 (1929–30) *Klasifikimi historik në La Liga: I pari *Periudha më e gjatë pa humbur ndeshje: 31 (Ndeshja 36 në 87–88 season deri në ndeshjen 28 88–89 season ) *Periudha më e gjatë pa humbur në shtëpi: 121 rekord botëror(World Record)Unbeaten at Home in the League *Rekordi pa humbur në shtëpi: 2940 days (8 vite dhe 18 ditë) *Më shumë fitore në shtëpi në një sezon: 18 (1987–88) *Më shumë fitore në away(terren joshtëpie) në një sezon: 11 (1986–87), (2006–07) *Fitoret rrjesht më e gjatë: 15 (1960–61) Tabela e përmbledhjes të gjitha sezoneve në La Liga Ngarkimi i fundit: 2008–10–26 All Time Table of Spanish team in La Liga Hostorical classification of La Liga Pos. = Pozicion; Nl = Ndeshje të luajtura; F''' = Fitues; '''B = Barazim; H''' = Humbje; '''GS = Gola të shënuar; GA = Gola të pranuar ; Pikë = Pikë; Dif = Diferenca e golave. Statistika në UEFA Liga e Kampionëve *Më shumë ndeshje të shënuara në një ndeshje: RM 12 - Boldklubben 1909 0 (1961–62) *Më shum gola të pranuara (pësuara) në një ndeshje: AC Milan 5 - RM 0 (1988–89) Statistika të përgjithshme *Top-golashënuesi i gjith kohëve : Raul González me 316 gola *Më shumë paraqitje: Manuel Sanchís Hontiyuelo me 712 ndeshje *Më shumë gola në një sezon: Hugo Sánchez me 38 gola *Lojtari që ka fituar më shumë tituj: Manuel Sanchís Hontiyuelo me 24 tituj *Më shumë kartona të kuq: Fernando Hierro (10 për 14 sezone), Sergio Ramos (8 për 4 sezone) Golat historik *'1st goal': Arthur Johnson (13/05/1902), FC Barcelona 3 - RM 1 Moment historik i golave në La Liga Moment historik i golave në European Cup/Champions League Gola të tjerë Lojtarët Paraqitje Më shumë paraqitje Golashënuesit thumb|200px|right|[[Raul Gonzales Blanco|Raul González është golashënuesi më i mirë i të gjitha kohrave në Real Madrid C.F.]] *Më shumë gola në një sezon në të gjitha garat: 48 - Ferenc Puskás, 1959–60 *Më shumë gola në sezon vetëm në ligë: 38 - Hugo Sánchez, 1989–90 *Më shumë gola të shënuar në ligë në një ndeshje: 5''' **Manuel Alday v '''7–0 RCD Espanyol, 28 February 1943 **Antonio Alsúa v 7–4 CD Castellón, 2 February 1947 **Miguel Muñoz v 7–0 UE Lleida, 30 January 1951 **Pepillo v 11–2 Elche CF, 7 February 1960 **Ferenc Puskás v 8–0 Elche CF, 22 January 1961 **Fernando Morientes v 7–0 UD Las Palmas, 9 February 2002 *Më shumë gola të shënuar në ndeshjet e Copa del Rey : 6''' **Benguría v '''9–2 Extremeño, 6 March 6 1927 **Ferenc Puskás v 7–1 Real Betis, 18 June 1961 *Gola të shpejtë: 14 seconds - Ronaldo v Atletico Madrid, La Liga, 3 December 2003Quickfire Ronaldo proves Real hero Rezulltatet e përgjithshme të golave Ndërkombëtare * Debutimi i parë ndërkombëtar për Kombëtaren e Spanjës: Juan Monjardín kundër Kombëtares së Portugalis (17 Dhjetor 1922) * Më shumë ndeshje ndërkombëtare: 129 - Luís Figo - Portugali (47 ka luajtur në kohën kur ka qën në klub të RM) * Më shumë ndeshje ndërkombëtare si lojtar i Real Madrid-it: 102 - Raul González - Spanjë Transferimet Transferimet të paguara(blera) më shtrenjtë thumb|upright|[[Luis Figo, u ble në korrik 2000 nga FC Barcelona për £37 million, dhe është lojtari i dytë më i shtrent i transferuar në Madrid]] Rekordi i Real Madrid - it është blerja Zinedine Zidane, i cili u ble në klubin e Juventusit për £45.8 million në shtator 2001 dhe u bë Transferimi më i shtrenjt botëror . Kjo mundi rekordin e mëparshëm prej £37 million, të cilat klubi ja pagoi Barcelonës për Luis Figon në vitin 2000. Rekordet e ekipit Ndeshjet Fitoret/barazimet/humbjet në sezon *'Më shumë fitore në një sezon në ligë : 28' - 1987–88 :: 27 në 44 ndeshje - 1986–87 :: 27 në 42 ndeshje - 1996–97 :: 28 në 38 ndeshje - 1987–88 :: 26 në 34 ndeshje - 1985–86 :: 24 në 30 ndeshje - 1960–61 :: 18 në 26 ndeshje - 1944–45 :: 16 në 22 ndeshje - 1934–35 :: 13 në 18 ndeshje - 1932–33 *'Më shumë barazime në një sezon në ligë: 15' - 1978–79 :: 12 në 44 ndeshje - 1986–87 :: 11 në 42 ndeshje - 1996–97 :: 14 në 38 ndeshje - 1999–2000 :: 15 në 34 ndeshje - 1978–79 :: 11 në 30 ndeshje - 1968–69 :: 9''' në 26 ndeshje - 1945–46, 1949–50 :: '''3 në 22 ndeshje - 1935–36 :: 8''' në 18 ndeshje - 1931–32 *'''Më shumë humbje në një sezon në ligë: 13 - 1973–74 :: 5''' në 44 ndeshje - 1986–87 :: '''12 në 42 ndeshje - 1995–96 :: 12 në 38 ndeshje - 1990–91, 1993–94, 1998–99 :: 13 në 34 ndeshje - 1973–74 :: 12 në 30 ndeshje - 1950–51 :: 12 në 26 ndeshje - 1947–48 :: 9''' në 22 ndeshje - 1939–40, 1940–41 :: '''8 në 18 ndeshje - 1929–30 *'Më pak fitore në një sezon në ligë: 7' - 1929–30, 1930–31, 1947–48 :: 20 në 42 ndeshje - 1995–96 :: 16 në 38 ndeshje - 1999–2000 :: 12 në 34 ndeshje - 1976–77 :: 13 në 30 ndeshje - 1950–51, 1969–70 :: 7''' në 26 ndeshje - 1947–48 :: '''11 në 22 ndeshje - 1940–41 :: 7''' në 18 ndeshje - 1929–30, 1930–31 *'''Më pak barazime në një sezon në ligë: 1 - 1928–29, 1933–34, 1939–40 :: 10 në 42 ndeshje - 1995–96 :: 4''' në 38 ndeshje - 2007–08 :: '''3 në 34 ndeshje - 1977–78 :: 2''' në 30 ndeshje - 1955–56, 1963–64 :: '''2 në 26 ndeshje - 1944–45 :: 1''' në 22 ndeshje - 1933–34, 1939–40 :: '''1 në 18 ndeshje - 1928–29 *'Fewest defeats in a league season: 0' - 1931–32 :: 4''' në 42 ndeshje - 1996–97 :: '''1 në 38 ndeshje - 1988–89 :: 3''' në 34 ndeshje - 1978–79, 1979–80 :: '''1 në 30 ndeshje - 1968–69 :: 6''' në 26 ndeshje - 1944–45, 1945–46, 1949–50 :: '''5 në 22 ndeshje - 1934–35 :: 0''' në 18 ndeshje - 1931–32 Golat *'''Më shumë gola të shënuar në një sezon në ligë: 107 - 1989–90 :: 84 në 44 ndeshje - 1986–87 :: 85 në 42 ndeshje - 1996–97 :: 107 në 38 ndeshje - 1989–90 :: 83 në 34 ndeshje - 1985–86 :: 92 në 30 ndeshje - 1959–60 :: 68 në 26 ndeshje - 1944–45 :: 62 në 22 ndeshje - 1935–36 :: 49 në 18 ndeshje - 1935–36 *'Më pak gola të shënuar në një sezon në ligë: 24' - 1930–31 :: 75 në 42 ndeshje - 1995–96 :: 58 në 38 ndeshje - 1999–2000 :: 45 në 34 ndeshje - 1972–73 :: 46 në 30 ndeshje - 1968–69, 1970–71 :: 41 në 26 matches - 1947–48 :: 47 në 22 ndeshje - 1939–40 :: 24 në 18 ndeshje - 1930–31 *'Më shumë gola të pranuar në një sezon në ligë: 71' - 1950–51 :: 37 në 44 ndeshje - 1986–87 :: 51 në 42 ndeshje - 1995–96 :: 62 në 38 ndeshje - 1998–99 :: 53 në 34 ndeshje - 1976–77 :: 71 në 30 ndeshje - 1950–51 :: 56 në 26 ndeshje - 1946–47, 1947–48 :: 38 në 22 ndeshje - 1940–41 :: 42 në 18 ndeshje - 1929–30 *'Më pak gola të pranuar në një sezon në ligë: 15' - 1931–32 :: 36 në 42 ndeshje - 1996–97 :: 26 në 38 ndeshje - 1987–88 :: 25 në 34 ndeshje - 1982–83 :: 18 në 30 ndeshje - 1964–65 :: 30 në 26 ndeshje - 1945–46 :: 34 në 22 ndeshje - 1934–35 :: 15 në 18 ndeshje - 1931–32 Pikët Çmimet individuale Fituesit Pichini {|border="0" class="wikitable" !!!!!Player!!Season!!Goals |- |1|| ||Manuel Olivares||1932–1933||16 |- |2|| ||Pahiño||1951–1952||28 |- |3|| ||Alfredo Di Stéfano||1953–1954||27 |- |4|| ||Alfredo Di Stéfano||1955–1956||24 |- |5|| ||Alfredo Di Stéfano||1956–1957||31 |- |6|| ||Alfredo Di Stéfano||1957–1958||19 |- |7|| ||Alfredo Di Stéfano||1958–1959||23 |- |8|| ||Ferenc Puskás||1959–1960||26 |- |9|| ||Ferenc Puskás||1960–1961||27 |- |10|| ||Ferenc Puskás||1962–1963||26 |- |11|| ||Ferenc Puskás||1963–1964||20 |- |12|| ||Amancio Amaro||1968–1969||14 |- |13|| ||Amancio Amaro||1969–1970||16 |- |14|| ||Juanito||1983–1984||17 |- |15|| ||Hugo Sánchez||1985–1986||22 |- |16|| ||Hugo Sánchez||1986–1987||34 |- |17|| ||Hugo Sánchez||1987–1988||29 |- |18|| ||Hugo Sánchez||1989–1990||38 |- |19|| ||Emilio Butragueño||1990–1991||19 |- |20|| ||Iván Zamorano||1994–1995||28 |- |21|| ||Raul González||1998–1999||25 |- |22|| ||Raul González||2000–2001||24 |- |23|| ||Ronaldo||2003–2004||24 Fituesit Zamora {|border="0" class="wikitable" !!!!!Player!!Season |- |1|| ||Ricardo Zamora||1931–1932 |- |2|| ||Ricardo Zamora||1932–1933 |- |3|| ||José Bañón||1945–1946 |- |4|| ||Juanito Alonso||1954–1955 |- |5|| ||Vicente Train||1960–1961 |- |6|| ||Araquistain||1961–1962 |- |7|| ||Vicente Train||1962–1963 |- |8|| ||Vicente Train||1963–1964 |- |9|| ||Antonio Betancort||1964–1965 |- |10|| ||Antonio Betancort||1966–1967 |- |11|| ||Junquera||1967–1968 |- |12|| ||Miguel Ángel González||1975–1976 |- |13|| ||Agustín||1982–1983 |- |14|| ||Paco Buyo||1987–1988 |- |15|| ||Paco Buyo||1991–1992 |- |16|| ||Iker Casillas||2007–2008 |- Fituesit e topit të artë Golden Ball Winners {| class="wikitable" |- ! Year !! Name |- |1957|| Alfredo Di Stéfano |- |1957|| Raymond Kopa |- |1959|| Alfredo Di Stéfano |- |2000|| Luís Figo |- |2002|| Ronaldo |- Lojtari i FIFA-s FIFA World Player {| class="wikitable" |- ! Year !! Name |- |2001|| Luís Figo |- |2002|| Ronaldo |- |2003|| Zinedine Zidane Fituesit të kupës botërore * Julio César Britos (1950 FIFA World Cup) * Didi (1958 FIFA World Cup) and (1962 FIFA World Cup) * Paul Breitner (1974 FIFA World Cup) * Günter Netzer (1974 FIFA World Cup)** * Jorge Valdano (1986 FIFA World Cup)** * Oscar Ruggeri (1986 FIFA World Cup) * Bodo Illgner (1990 FIFA World Cup) * Ricardo Rocha (1994 FIFA World Cup) * Christian Karembeu (1998 FIFA World Cup)** * Zinedine Zidane (1998 FIFA World Cup) * Roberto Carlos (2002 FIFA World Cup)** * Ronaldo (1994 FIFA World Cup) and (2002 FIFA World Cup) * Fabio Cannavaro (2006 FIFA World Cup) **'''Fitues të World Cup gjatë kohës kur kanë luajtur për '''Real Madrid. Fitues të kampionatit europian * Amancio Amaro (UEFA Euro 1964) * Félix Ruiz (UEFA Euro 1964) * José Vicente Train (UEFA Euro 1964) * Ignacio Zoco (UEFA Euro 1964) * Feliciano Rivilla (UEFA Euro 1964) * Jesús María Pereda (UEFA Euro 1964) * Luis del Sol (UEFA Euro 1964) * Paul Breitner (UEFA Euro 1972) * Günter Netzer (UEFA Euro 1972) * Uli Stielike (UEFA Euro 1980)°''' * Bernd Schuster (UEFA Euro 1980) * Flemming Povlsen (UEFA Euro 1992) * '''Nicolas Anelka (UEFA Euro 2000)°''' * '''Christian Karembeu (UEFA Euro 2000)°''' * Zinedine Zidane (UEFA Euro 2000) * '''Iker Casillas (UEFA Euro 2008)°''' * '''Sergio Ramos (UEFA Euro 2008)° * Rubén de la Red (UEFA Euro 2008) * Álvaro Arbeloa (UEFA Euro 2008) Referencat Kategoria:Futboll në Spanjë Kategoria:Real Madrid ar:إحصائيات ريال مدريد en:Real Madrid C.F. records and statistics es:Anexo:Estadísticas del Real Madrid Club de Fútbol hu:A Real Madrid CF statisztikái